A Twist of Fate
by Bucky Babe
Summary: Demyx's prequel to Than Came the Night.  The story of when he was still human, the first time he met Xigbar, and how he was turned.  Xigbar/Demyx, of course.


**A/N: **This is canon history for _Then Came the Night_, how I envisioned Demyx and Xigbar meeting, and how Demyx was turned. He was an accident, but one of the best ones Xigbar ever made. Lyrics are from End of the World and My Suffering by Dead By Sunrise.

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

The club was packed, its dance floor jammed, the bar crowded. They had a good band playing tonight, a fairly famous one, with a CD out already and another in the works. They were a group of five-four to the band, and one lead singer-though they were not to be mistaken for a _boy_ band; _Silver Pulse_ was a _rock_ band. Their lead singer was quite an eyeful too; he stood at about 5'7" in height, with long legs, a thin, toned frame, and a handsome face. He possessed bright teal eyes that held a definite spark of life, and a mane of dirty blonde hair styled into a mullet that many people were sure only _he_ could pull off.

"_When you read the news, does it make you sick?_" He was currently singing one of their hits-_End of the World_, with the mic pulled close, cradled in both hands, the stand only half on the ground from how he was leaning over it. "_Murder, money, politics, gonna fill you up, get your bullshit fix_."

Intense teal eyes scanned over the crowded club every now and then, selecting a lucky girl to meet her gaze for a few moments before looking over the audience in general again. "_It's the end of the world, grab your crucifix, and fall to your knees. And beg God please, have mercy on me_."

The blonde felt eyes on him though as he sang, more forceful than all of the others, and it sparked curiosity within him as he tried to figure out the source-of who was watching him so unwaveringly. "_When you turn on the TV, what do you get?_" He closed his eyes now, mostly just to see if that helped pinpoint the feeling-it didn't. "_Sex, lies, scandal, violence, like the end of a gun, pressed against your lips_."

He shifted a bit on stage as he opened his eyes again, rocking back on his heels and pulling the whole mic stand with him. He would figure it out-he would find the one who was gazing at him so intently. "_It's the end of the world, grab your crucifix, and fall to your knees. And beg God please, have mercy on me._"

Another sweep over the club. Wait-there; his gaze flickered back to the last face that had crossed his line of vision. Bingo. It was a _man_ who held him in such a fiery gaze. He was older, somewhere in his thirties perhaps, but definitely not bad looking. He had long black hair with a few streaks of silver that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his eyes were a dark liquid gold color, like topazes-though only one was visible; in place of the right one was an eye patch.

"_When you can't buy gas, and you can't pay rent, and what you've got left is the government's_," he continued, a slight wavering in his pulse that didn't show in his voice, thankfully.

The enigmatic man watching him smirked a bit-almost as if he knew the singer's heart had skipped a few beats, and the blonde felt his breath hitch in his chest for a moment, still unable to break eye contact.

"_No win, no future, no benefit_," he sang, finally managing to wrench his gaze away-though feeling empty when he did. "_It's the end of the world, grab your crucifix, and fall to your knees. And beg God please, have mercy on me_."

He could still feel that searing stare though, and when he risked a glance back, his suspicions were confirmed. Again he found himself unable to look away, even unable to blink-not that he was fighting it very much. He could only watch as that sole golden eye traveled slowly across his form, looking him over from head-to-toe, and the intimacy of it made it hard for him to breathe for a moment.

"_Coming out of the hypocrisy, coming out of the bureaucracy_," a faint blush swept across his face now as he forced himself to look away once more, but he was confident that no one would be able to notice. "_Coming in to lead a war, they're a shame_."

Gathering his composure together again, he dragged the mic stand with him as he strode closer to the edge of the stage, staying just far enough back to be out of range of the outstretched hands that rose up out of the crowd. And he tried to resist the temptation to look back towards his apparent admirer. "_You can ignore what you cannot see, you can believe in a lie_." Really tried to resist. "_You can run away from anything, until you open your eyes_." But in the end he failed.

The moment he swung his gaze back to that now familiar figure seated at the bar, he saw the amusement in the man's expression-and somehow he just _knew_ that his previous blush had been apparent to this stranger.

"_No rest for the wicked, yeah they never quit. Always watching, waiting for the next trick_," the blonde sang, trying to sink back into his usual mood that he got into when he was up on stage, "_We won't be celebrating when the atom's split…_"

Try being the keyword.

Later, after the songs were over, the blonde managed to slip to the bar without being mauled by fans for a drink or two. He hadn't forgotten the previous events when he'd been up on stage, but they were towards the back of his mind at the moment, as he was more focused on getting a drink and dodging any reporters.

"Good performance," a voice suddenly said, right next to his ear.

"Shit!" the musician cursed in surprise, flinching and nearly spilling his Jack Daniels. Quickly, he looked over, teal eyes meeting golden, and at once he froze, eyes widening. "It's _you!_" was his brilliant reply.

His mystery man gave a quiet chuckle, the sound warm and delicious, and it sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. "Didn't mean to scare you," he said by way of apology.

"You didn't," the blonde lied, trying to calm his racing heart, "I just…wasn't expecting you to be there."

"Of course you didn't," the older man said with a smile, "I just had to meet you. I'm Xigbar," he added, extending a hand.

_Xigbar_. It was nice to finally have a name to place to the face that had been captivating him for nearly half his performance. "Demyx," he replied, shaking the man's hand-and finding him pleasantly warm to the touch, "It's nice to officially meet you instead of just a face in the crowd."

"Likewise," Xigbar said, "You have an entrancing voice. I'd love to hear you sing again."

"Is that so?" the blonde musician said with a sly smile, downing the rest of his drink before rising to his feet, "I'll be performing at the _Red Eye _next week. If you really want to hear me sing again, you'll be there."

Leaving things at that flirtatious comment, he turned and walked away, weaving his way through the crowd. In-between escaping from fans and reporters, he managed to resist the urge to look back over his shoulder-he didn't need to, because he could feel the man's gaze searing into his back-but the temptation was still there.

* * *

The strobes would have confused someone who wasn't used to them, or unbalanced them at the very least, but he was completely fine with them. They didn't even start the slightest twinges of a headache as they flashed on the stage all around him-no, he _loved_ them, loved that they made him feel like the center of attention, which he was. Of course the music itself was more important, but knowing eyes were on him, that was nice too.

"_You kiss away all of my pain_," he sang into the mic that he held cradled in both hands, "_You wash away these bloody stains, you are to blame my suffering_."

Tonight's show had started a little while ago, and they were on their third song already. The night had gone without incident so far-that is, the blonde singer hadn't caught sight of his new admirer yet. There was still a lot of time left to go though, and anything was possible.

"_You kiss away all of the pain, you wash away these bitter stains_," his gaze drifted over the club, teal eyes searching but not finding the one he was looking for in the sea of faces, "_You are to blame my suffering_."

He pulled the mic from its stand, striding over to the edge of the stage and crouching down to be closer to the crowd. "_I've seen the devil in a smile, I found salvation in a vial_," he trailed his free hand over the crowd, fingers brushing over those of strangers, "_My happy ending only exists in my dreams_."

As he was finishing that line, he happened to look up, feeling that he should at that precise moment, and did so in time to meet the gaze of someone familiar. Teal eyes locked with golden, and for a moment, the rock star's breath caught in his throat. The next second though he remembered how to breathe, thankfully, as he needed to sing, and rose from the edge of the stage.

"_You kiss away all of my pain, you washed away these bloody stains_," he moved back to the center of the stage, setting the mic back in its stand, "_You are to blame my suffering._" Though he'd turned his gaze away for the moment, he knew he was still being watched by that man, and the knowledge caused the corners of his lips to twitch upward in a small grin.

After the show, when he stole away back stage, he found a certain someone waiting for him, twirling a single red rose between his fingers. The blonde singer stopped short, head tilting to the side in surprise, but he was smiling. This was an unexpected surprise, but a pleasant one, most definitely.

"Imagine seeing you here," Xigbar said with a smile, holding out the rose to the blonde.

"Yeah, imagine that," Demyx agreed, giving a smile of his own as he accepted the flower.

"Awesome performance, as always," the older man said, "D'you have time to get a bite to eat?"

"Thank you," the rock star said, smiling again and drawing the red flower close to his nose to inhale its delicate scent, "Yeah, I think I do."

And that was the start of things.

* * *

Weeks later, the blonde musician would find himself irreversibly in love, to the point where he spent every moment he could with Xigbar-which sometimes wasn't long at all, considering his life style. Tonight though, Demyx had the whole next day free, just as he had this one. Which was a very good thing considering the serious turn events had taken.

The blonde was surprised they'd managed to make it to the bedroom of Xigbar's mansion-a mansion, the guy actually had a _mansion_-at the rate things were going. Never before had Demyx wanted anyone as badly as he did right now, the desire was burning through his veins like fire and the images dancing before his eyes seemed hazy. His impatience wasn't helped at all by the fact that Xigbar seemed to feel the same way-but at least he knew he wouldn't have to wait long.

Things were happening so fast, but he _wanted_ them to happen, had been _dreaming_ about it for days now, and all he could think of was how perfect this was right now. How perfect they fit together, how they moved in perfect sync. Xigbar seemed to know everything about him, what he liked, how to treat him-that is, his actions were tender, but he didn't treat Demyx like he was a fragile porcelain doll that could break.

He tilted his head back further as Xigbar's mouth found his neck, kissing and nipping, and tangled his fingers in long dark hair as he rolled his hips, keeping pace. He could barely breathe, struggling to draw enough air in through his mouth, but that was all right because what he was feeling right now was more important than breathing. At least, that's what his electrified nerve endings were trying to convince his brain.

The nips on his neck were growing harder, but Demyx just whimpered in pleasure, eyes slipping shut. He winced a bit as Xigbar's hands gripped his hair, a little more tightly than he would have liked, but he didn't protest. For a brief second, a warning bell went off in the blonde's mind as there was a feeling of something sharp against his neck, but he ignored the voice until it was too late. Not that it wasn't already too late, he just didn't know it.

All at once, the small pain in his neck flared, and he yelped as he realized that he was being _bitten_. The pain soon faded though, replaced by a sensation that was far from unpleasant, and he gasped in a breath, clinging tighter to Xigbar as the older man began to drink from the wound he'd inflicted. If Demyx had thought he was overwhelmed by everything before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

The blonde wasn't even able to comprehend when he started to grow weaker; he could only focus on Xigbar's skin against his, the fire flooding through his veins, the point on his neck that was helping to feed some of that fire, that twinged not unpleasantly every time a motion tugged at it. As his vision began to grow a little black and fuzzy around the edges that voice in the back of his mind spoke up again, warning him that something was wrong, though this time it was softer.

Realizing what he'd done, Xigbar suddenly drew back, freeing his fangs from the musician's neck. It was too late now though; in the heat of the moment he'd lost control, and he'd mortally wounded Demyx, he could tell by the skipping, weakening rhythm of his heart. But even now the blonde was still lost in passion, the added ecstasy from the bite only clouding his mind more, Xigbar could tell.

His head was still turned to the side as he struggled to gasp in air, hands clenching and twisting uselessly in the sheets. After a moment he shifted, just enough to look towards the vampire, his teal eyes clouded and questioning, chest rising and falling with every breath he labored to take. If Xigbar did nothing, he would end up killing that which he'd fallen in love with. He really wasn't sure what he thought of the idea of bringing another vampire into existence, but…he didn't want to lose Demyx.

"Demyx," he said quietly but seriously, leaning down again to brush a hand along the blonde's face, making sure he had the musician's attention, "Do you want to live?"

Demyx just gazed at him for a moment, expression confused. "That's a…silly question," he managed after a moment, as if to say _of course I do_.

The vampire decided to rephrase the question, and quickly-he didn't want the blonde to pass out and be forced to make the decision for him. "Do you want to live with _me_?"

Teal eyes sparked a bit at that question, a small sliver of life returning to them, and without hesitation, Demyx nodded. He answer was final, and no matter how many times he was asked, he would give the same answer. Not that he would have a chance to be asked too many more times with the way his vision was continuing to darken.

Thankfully, he wasn't asked again, his answer was taken for what it was-final-and Xigbar drew back enough to bite into his wrist before offering the wound to Demyx. "Drink," he said.

The blonde eyed him a moment, but his brain was too fuzzy to truly comprehend what was going on-or refuse what was asked of him-so he lifted a weak hand, pulling the offered wrist closer. Pressing his lips against the wound, he drank. From this moment on, his life would change forever, his fate had been sealed. He would be more than a rock star, more than human. His future would be filled with endless nights, blood, and of course, his sire.

Hey, blood didn't taste so bad after all.


End file.
